Love on fire
by Awen Granger
Summary: Todos nacemos fallados –le dije al futuro padre de mis hijos- la diferencia es que algunos continúan así siempre –comenté quitándole importancia al hecho de que sus manos habían vuelto a volar hacia mis senos, por enésima vez en el día // E&B. Lemmon
1. Love on fire

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía pues salió de esta distorsionada cabecita. Disfrútenla.**

* * *

Hola reinas ^^

Sí, aquí estoy de vuelta con un OS algo fuera de lo convencional. Jejeje, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté imaginándolo y plasmándolo en estas cortas líneas…

* * *

**LOVE ON FIRE**

"_Tengo una pregunta que a veces me tortura: estoy loco yo _

_o los locos son los demás__**"**_

* * *

**Edward POV**

****************

"_Respira Edward, sólo respira y cierra los ojos._

_Y por lo que más quieras en este mundo, no los abras"_

Me repetía exasperado una y otra vez intentando pensar con claridad sobre la sensual canción **(N/A: la canción es "Bootylicious")** que sonaba en la deteriorada radio de la estación de bomberos. _"¡Es tu culpa! ¡Pudiste haberte negado, pero no! ¡Tenías que dejarte llevar por el imbécil de tu hermano!", _resoplé reconociendo la voz de mi conciencia.

- Vamos Eddie, abre los ojos hermanito – pedía Emmet, riendo a carcajada viva. Cerré los puños sobre mis muslos, removiéndome inquieto en la silla. Y ahí estada de nuevo, _los nervios…_ "_No, no por favor_", pensé sintiéndome inquieto a la vez que me aferraba con todas mis fuerzas a los posa-brazos de la silla para cuando mis manos se empezaron a mover por si solas. _"Respira, respira y no pienses en nada", _me repetí intentando controlar _mis acciones_.

- ¡Emmet!... Ya ponte los malditos pantalones y deja de joder al pobre de Edward – la voz de Carlisle se alzó por los aires a la vez que la música se apagaba de golpe. _"Gracias Señor", _suspiré estando a punto de ceder.

- Pero Carlie, yo sólo lo estoy ayudando con su problemita – lo escuché quejarse fastidiado.

- Cierra el maldito pico – gruñí abriendo los ojos indignado, encontrándome para mi desgracia con una escena grotesca cortesía Emmet. Mi hermano me seguía moviendo el culo a pocos centímetros de la cara mientras se agarraba los pechos haciendo alusión a una bailarina barata, a pesar de que ya no había música.- eres un imbécil – dije tirándome sobre él a golpes – ¡así no funciona! – grité sobre las risas de los otros bomberos.

- ¡Pero te puse nervioso! – gritó Em entre risa y risa, tratando de esquivar mis golpes – ¿a que estuviste a punto de meterme mano Eddie? – preguntó haciéndome crujir los dientes.

- Cállate – gruñí fastidiado.

- ¡Ustedes dos, ya basta! – la voz de Carlisle resonó con autoridad deteniendo todo este juego.- hablaré con ustedes dos luego – dijo intentando ocultar una sonrisa infructuosamente – todavía están a prueba….

- ¡Genial! – dije sarcástico, perdiendo las pocas esperanzas de que me botaran de ese lugar ése mismo día. _"Bueno, talvez cometas un error y mueras carbonizado en el siguiente incendio"_, me animó mi conciencia para cuando la alarma de incendios comenzó a sonar.

- ¡Muévanse! – gritó Carlisle deslizándose con elegancia por el tubo.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó mi hermano buscando sus pantalones.

- Apúrate Em – gruñí poniéndome mi saco y tirándome por el tubo tras mi padre.

La adrenalina se encendió como pólvora en mis venas quemándome con anticipación. Era éste el motivo por el cual me sedujo la idea de unirme al cuerpo de bomberos como voluntario – a pesar de que la idea haya surgido de Emmet -, la gama de emociones que producían en mí las llamadas de auxilio apagaban todo problema o estrés de la vida diaria. Claro, incluyendo hasta los que me acarreaba a diario el síndrome con el cuál había tenido que convivir desde pequeño. _"Estúpido Tourette", _pensé subiendo al camión de bomberos.

- ¡Maldición Emmet! ¡Vístete! – grité avergonzado cuando lo vi colgarse del camión en marcha, vistiendo sólo sus bóxers, botas y casco.

* * *

**Bella POV**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- ¡Perro del demonio! – grité furiosa, pero me arrepentí al instante cuando sentí entrar el humo a mis pulmones. Tosí convulsivamente maldiciendo por lo bajo a mi estúpido perro cuando me empecé a asfixiar por la densa humareda que cubría toda la casa y se colaba por las ventanas - ¡Jacob, si no apareces ahora mismo, cuando te encuentre te voy a castrar! –hablé cubriéndome la boca con un trapo húmedo, avanzando a gachas en medio de ese infierno - ¡te atrapé! – exclamé triunfante, lanzándome sobre el perro afeminado que se escondía bajo la mesa. _"Muy mala idea", _ pensé viendo que me sería imposible sacarlo de ese lugar

- ¿Para qué necesito de un hombre si tengo a un perro? – Repetí a regañadientes la frase que solía decir cada vez que buscaba evadir las citas a ciegas que me arreglaban mis dos mejores amigas – para esto lo necesitas Bella… - dije dando por perdida mi lucha contra el siberiano que gimoteaba asustado.

- Hazme un espacio Jake – pedí cansada, metiéndome a su lado cuando el microondas se prendió en llamas y salió expelido por los aires.

Maldecí angustiada, abrasándome a un perro que no dejaba de gimotear y aullar ansioso.

El primer día en que despierto optimista y decido estrenar la cocina de mi nueva casa, termino incendiando parte de la primera planta. ¡Genial!.

- Esto es lo único que me faltaba para cerrar el año con broche de oro – bufé por la perspectiva de morir atrapada en una cocina en llamas – moriré abrasando a un perro que le falta un huevo y sin haber tenido un buen polvo en meses. ¡Genial, genial, genial! –exclamé frustrada, viendo cómo las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas se consumían por completo – ¡Ay! Esas me gustaban…- dije exasperada para cuando una nueva explosión resonó en todo el lugar.

Jacob empezó a ladrar a mi lado cuando de la nada un magnífico espécimen de hombre se abrió paso a través de la puerta a medio consumir.

- ¿Esto es el cielo o el infierno? – susurré creyéndome muerta al ver semejante dios frente a mí. – ¡al diablo!, para lo que no importa… - dije comiéndolo con la mirada cuando éste ángel hecho hombre se arrodilló frente a mí.

- ¿Esta bien señorita? – preguntó mi ángel con las mejillas arreboladas.

- Tienes _la manguera_ más grande que he visto en mi vida – dije sin pensarlo. Una sonara carcajada resonó tras mis palabras sacándome del ensimismamiento. Un hombre corpulento y con mazo en mano, se había abierto paso a través de la pared.

- Emmet, la puerta ya estaba abierta… - masculló el ángel volviendo a captar mi atención. El tal Emmet no estaba nada mal, pero prefería al cobrizo arrodillado frente a mí.

- Parece que tienes una admiradora, mi querido Eddie – dijo el que se llamaba Emmet riéndose ambos.

- Debí tomar mis pastillas – me reprendí con el ceño fruncido mirando al suelo fastidiada.

- ¿Cóm-mo dic-ce s-señor-rita? – tartamudeó el futuro padre de mis hijos frente a mí, bastante nervioso diría yo.

- Dije que debí tomar mis… ¡Aish! No importa… - me agaché a tomar la correa de Jake para calmarlo al ver que no dejaba de gruñir a quien sería pronto su futuro dueño – y por cierto, dime Bella… - comenté sonriéndole más confiada, al ver que Jake había cedido a permanecer quieto.

- B-bella – susurró el ángel nervioso cuando sus manos volaron a mis senos, y se quedaron ahí, agarrándolos – y-yo s-soy Ed-dward…

- Mucho… gusto… Edgard – dije viendo que aún no soltaba su presa.- ¿siempre saludas así? – pregunté intrigada pero no molesta. La sonora carcajada de Emmet coreó mis palabras.

- Lo siento – susurró mi bombero sexy retirando sus manos cohibido – es un problema… un… yo… - dijo meciéndose el pelo nervioso…

-Si eso te ayuda, no tengo problemas – dije tomando sus manos y poniéndolas en donde habían estado momentos antes.

-Gracias – susurró avergonzado, pero con una perfecta sonrisa coronando su hermoso rostro.

- Si no le vas a pedir su número y una cita, mejor sácala de aquí - pidió Emmet apagando las llamas con una peculiar manguera bajo el brazo.

- Una cita suena bien – dije encogiéndome de hombros. Edward me sonrió radiante y me tomó en brazos.

- Entonces, una cita será – dijo sacándome de ese infierno.

"_¡Genial!_

_Debo arriesgarme a cocinar más seguido"_

* * *

**Explicaciones post-trauma:**

-Este iba a ser un One shot, pero -resuenan los tambores- las escenas que siguen están algo cargaditas y el lemmon -ni que decirlo. (Chio, mi perver querida, estoy viendo cómo la cuelgo del tubo, jajaja)-, es por eso que será un two shot.

-Edward no esta loco, sufre del **síndrome de Tourette** pero con manifestaciones leves. El tic que tiene es un "Tic Complejo", el pobre_ agarra lo primero_ que se le ponga adelante. Les comento algo para que no crean que nuestro cobrizo sufre de retraso mental o algo por el estilo, muchas de las personas que sufren este síndrome viven una vida normal y en su mayoría tienen un coeficiente intelectual sumamente alto. Ejemplo: Mozart, Napoleón Bonaparte, etc, etc.

-¿Cuál es el problema de Bella? ¿Esta loca?... ¡No chicas! ^^. Bella es una persona normal, común y corriente, que tiene un único problema. En palabras simples, el filtro de sus pensamientos está atrofiado ^^. Es por eso que siempre dice lo que piensa, y pasando por todo lo que ha pasado, pues es bastante desinhibida.

Creo que esas eran todas las explicaciones ^^…

Jejejeje, espero les haya gustado este pequeño corto. Todo surgió de la nada en medio de un documental de bomberos, y cómo no me pude sacar la imagen de un hombre en particular demostrando el uso de tremenda manguera… jajaja, pues, salió… esto.

Besos reinas…

* * *

Patty

"_Tal vez sea posible controlar los pensamientos, pero difícilmente se podrá dejar de pensar. No dispongo de la serenidad suficiente para alojarlo todo, de modo que me veo obligado a deshacerme de algo. Cada cierto tiempo me veo obligado a sentarme con lápiz y papel para vaciarme de pensamientos" Jostein Gaarder._

* * *

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

DENLE SEXY BOTONCITO VERDE

Y SUBIRÉ LA SEGUNDA PARTE PRONTO ^^

5


	2. Sex on fire

**Disclaimer: como ya todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephanie Meyer, pero la historia es mía pues salió de esta distorsionada cabecita. Disfrútenla.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo dedicado con mucho cariño para**

**Clarissa Valdez**

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Reina!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**SEX ON FIRE**

"_Todos nacemos locos. Algunos continúan así siempre.__**"**_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Dios me odia"_, dije hundiéndome en el agua tibia de la bañera, rogando poder disolverme en ella y no tener que salir de ahí nunca, pero lamentablemente, no tengo tanta suerte pues sólo conseguí amortiguar los alaridos de mis dos mejores amigas. _"Algo es algo"_, pensé disfrutando de ese pequeño resquicio de paz, por lo menos, durante el poco tiempo que pude aguantar la respiración.

-Lo bueno dura poco – mascullé emergiendo del agua para afrontar a una malhumorada Alice, quien me miraba como si me fuera a arrancar la cabeza de un momento a otro.

-¿Ya te salieron agallas? – preguntó enarcando una ceja.

Me encogí de hombros disfrutando de su exasperación. Pasé mis manos por mi cuello desnudo, en busca de branquias inexistentes y comenté – No, parece que no, pero si me das unos minutos más, puede que sí.

Sus puñitos se cerraron amenazantes a ambos lados de su cadera y una vena en su frente empezó a saltar peligrosamente.

-Bella – gruño mi pequeña amiga haciéndome estremecer – tienes un maldito…

-¿Cuál… la verde o la roja? – preguntó mi rubia amiga interrumpiendo a la pixie, sin darse cuenta que se estaba metiendo en campo minado con tan sólo un par de trapos en las manos. Alice resopló y nos miró a ambas furiosa.

-La roja – le gritó a Rose- y tú, sal del baño de una maldita vez – me ordenó saliendo a zancadas de la habitación.

Iba a contestar pero Rose suspiró pidiendo – no digas nada Bella – sonrió pasándome la toalla.

-No iba a hacerlo – mentí, consiguiendo que sólo rodara los ojos, y resoplara cansada.

-Si, claro Swan – dijo dejándome sola una vez más.

-Creo que le falta un buen polvo – susurré para mí, empezando a secarme.

-¡Te escuché! – gritó la pixie desde la otra habitación.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Lencería de encaje – enumeró Alice.

-¡Listo! – contestó Rose metiendo sus manos bajo el vaporoso vestido para comprobar que llevaba puesta la escasa tela.

-¡Hey!, si quieres tocar tienes que pagar – mascullé cuando Rose me dio una palmada en las nalgas al terminar su inspección - Oh vamos –reí viendo la exasperación de Alice- como si me la fueran a ver – comenté, y ellas me asesinaron con la mirada.

-Vestido – prosiguió Alice ignorándome por completo.

-Perfecto – susurró Rose fascinada por el sencillo vestido de straple que se adhería con elegancia hasta mis caderas, remarcando cada una de mis curvas para terminar de caer con desenvoltura unos centímetros por arriba de mis rodillas, dejando a la vista mis estilizadas piernas.

-Lo que ustedes quieren es que Edward tenga fácil acceso a mi…

-¡Exacto! - exclamaron ambas para cortar mi retahíla de quejas.

-Maquillaje – preguntó Alice entrecerrando los ojos, concentrada en que no se le escapara ningún detalle. _"Alice Brandon nunca hacía las cosas a medias, ¡no Señor!"_.

-¡Listo! – dijo mi rubia amiga dando vueltas a mí alrededor observando hasta el último detalle.

Resoplé sintiéndome como un maniquí en plena exposición. - Peinado – dijo Alice, mientras Rose observaba el moño del cual se desprendían suaves mechones enarcando mi rostro en un cuadro perfecto.

-No se puede hacer más – dijo Rose sacándome la lengua pero viéndose muy satisfecha de su obra de arte, como le llamaba a la cosa que me había hecho en la cabeza.

-Bruja – sonreí divertida.

-Toma – dijo mi pequeña amiga entregándome una cartera negra – tiene todo lo que necesitas dentro…

-Lo que quieres decir es que tiene una caja de condones adentro, un vibrador por si lo tiene chiquito y esposas, por si necesito amarrarlo, ¿verdad? – más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

-Cállate Swan y ponte esos zapatos – dijo señalando unos hermosos Jimmy Choo de terciopelo negro y taco algo. Gemí y me giré a verlas horrorizada.

-Se supone que llegue a mi cita con vida – dije mirando con miedo esas trampas mortales.

-¡Estás ofendiéndolos! – dijo la pixie acariciando esos ejemplares de la muerte.

-Me vengaré Brandon – dije tomando los zapatos de sus manos y poniéndomelos con resignación -¡Ya está! – dije girándome a ver mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Alice y Rose se pararon tras de mí devolviéndome miradas llenas de orgullo a través del espejo – Nuestra niña esta creciendo Rose – dijo la pixie abrasándose a la rubia emocionada. Bufé.

-Par de menopáusicas – dije tratando de ocultar lo embelezada que había quedado con mi reflejo. Giré frente al éste un par de veces, bebiendo de mi imagen… Me veía jodidamente sexy, pero con un toque de inocencia y misterio, como si eso fuera posible en mí.

-Bien… ahora sólo falta que llegue Edward – exclamó Alice, tirándose a la cama.

-Esperen – dije girándome alarmada – ustedes no se piensan quedar, ¿o sí?

Una sonrisa maléfica se extendió por el rostro del pequeño demonio y sólo atino a encogerse de hombros. Rose, contrario a ella, hizo como si no hubiese preguntado nada y encontró entretenido el mirarse las uñas, mientras se iba a tirar al lado de Alice quién había empezado a hacer zapping con el mando a distancia.

-Nosotras tenemos que darle nuestra aprobación, Bella – dijo Alice con la vista perdida en los canales que pasaban a gran velocidad.

-Traducción, lo van a intimidar – mascullé entre dientes - ¿no tienen una cita o algo así?

-Jazper sabe que llegaré tarde – dijo Alice sin inmutarse.

-Yo sí, pero él puede esperar – dijo Rose. Ambas nos miramos sorprendidas pues su novio, Félix, se encontraba de viaje, y ella no había mencionado nada acerca de su regreso – saldré con James – dijo intentando aclarar nuestras dudas.

-¡Rosalie! – exclamó Alice molesta, y yo me mordí la lengua para no decir lo que estaba pensando.

-Ya Bella, suéltalo… - suspiró la rubia.

-¡Eres una zorra golosa! – exclamé sin pensarlo y tuve que taparme la boca avergonzada. Rose se echó a reír y Alice se unió a sus risas segundos después. – cómo te gusta la cochinada – bufé saliendo a la sala, pensando en que no era la única con problemas en este grupo. Rose era una perra infiel, Alice una bruja manipuladora y yo, una loca sin remedio. ¡Oh!, me olvidaba de Jake, mi perro gay. Sonreí saliendo de mis pensamientos para cuando el timbre de la casa empezó a sonar.

-Edward – susurré con el corazón saltando de la emoción.

-¡Yo voy! – gritamos tres voces a la vez.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Edward POV**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nervioso, ansioso, a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco… ¡Maldición!. No había palabras para calificar mi estado anímico cuando me encontré parado frente a esa gran casa, recordando los acontecimientos de la pasada semana y ahora estaba aquí, de nuevo. Ya sea por suerte o por cosa del destino, había ido a dar a los pies de una increíble mujer, y no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. Tome un gran bocado de aire y toqué el timbre.

"_Que raro", _pensé cuando varias voces contestaron al otro lado de la puerta. Agudicé el oído preocupado para cuando escuché cosas estrellándose contra el suelo y luego… nada. Silencio. Me removí inquieto en mi sitio, preguntándome si debía entrar o no… _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?... _La puerta seguía sin abrirse… _¿Bella estaba bien?..._ Decidí que había esperado suficiente y estaba por tirarme la puerta abajo para cuándo de la nada, ésta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Hola! – exclamó una pequeña mujer respirando agitada. _"Oh, ahí estaba", _pensé teniendo que mirar hacia abajo para verla mejor.- tu debes ser Edward, ven, pasa… Mi nombre es Alice Brandon – dijo sin darme tiempo a contestar pues ya me encontraba siendo arrastrado por ella al interior del inmueble – Bella nos a hablado mucho de ti – comentó con una sonrisa radiante, para luego empezar a gritar - ¡Rose!...

-¿Y Bella? – pregunté algo incómodo cuando la pequeña me empujó hacia el mueble para que tomara asiento. Sí, me empujó…

-Oh… ya viene – sonrió, y sentí miedo. Una rubia con mirada de pocos amigos salió refunfuñando por uno de los pasillos.

-Mucho gusto, soy Edward Cullen – dije levantándome para saludarla, pero ella solo me pasó de largo y se sentó frente a mí.

-Vayamos al grano – dijo sin inmutarse.- ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con nuestra niña?- _"Wow, que directa", _pensé sintiéndome incómodo. _"Estoy seguro que a Emmet le podría interesar conocerla… ¡Vamos, concéntrate!", _me reclamé sintiendo sus inquisidoras miradas. Tragué duro y sentí una gota de sudor correr por mi sien. Ambas me miraban con los ojos entrecerrados estudiando cada una de mis movimientos…

-¿Mis… intenciones? – repetí tratando de parecer impasible. Me limpié la frente perlada en sudor. _¿Qué les podía decir?_. Había conocido a Bella por un accidente, sí, pero inexorablemente no había podido sacarla de mi mente desde que la vi por primera vez. _¿Eso significaba algo?_. Sí… _¿Me gustaba?._ También… Fruncí el ceño comprendiendo poco a poco.

-¡Hey! – dijo Alice tronando sus dedos frente a mí – te estamos hablando…

-¿Disculpa? – dije desorientado haciéndolas resoplar exasperadas.

-¡Par de brujas! ¡¿Cómo pudieron encerrarme?!– Bella apareció de la nada, agitada y sonrojada. Avanzando a zancadas hacia su par de amigas quienes retrocedieron nerviosas usándome como escudo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al verme ahí y una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso carmín y agachó la mirada avergonzada. Yo no pude reaccionar, su belleza me había turbado. Suaves risas se extendieron a mis espaldas pero no les presté atención, la mujer frente a mí me tenía hechizado.

-Hola Edward – saludó Bella con una sonrisa coqueta, y ése fue el último requisito para comprender que ella era capaz de robarme no sólo los pensamientos, sino también el alma.

Me aproximé a ella con cautela, temiendo que fuera un espejismo y desapareciera en la nada. Perdí conciencia de mi alrededor para cuando quedé parado frente a ella, turbado, incapaz de apartar mi vista de ese profundo mar de chocolate acentuado por el maquillaje.

-Hermosa – susurré idiotizado.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta Rose – susurró Alice a mis espaldas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Hoy sí que es mi día de suerte", _pensé emocionado, apretando el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria. Estaba seguro de que si me detenía a comprar un boleto de la lotería, éste resultaría premiado por cosas del azar. Una sonrisa boba se extendió por mi rostro.

Bella no era una mujer común, no, ella era especial… y lo de especial no era por su extravagante manera de decir las cosas. No. Sino por esa inexorable sensación que podía producir en mí con una sola mirada. ¡Demonios! Me estaba volviendo loco por ella en tan poco tiempo. Sonreí.

-Cada vez que sonríes así, me recuerdas al Gato de Chesire – mencionó mi ángel desde el asiento del copiloto.

-Lo siento – dije sintiendo mis mejillas arder- debes pensar que soy un estúpido – comenté avergonzado por haberme sumido en mis pensamientos mientras Bella me miraba absorta.

-No, en realidad estaba pensando en que eres lindo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros para quitarle importancia. Una autentica sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro complacido por sus palabras, ella frunció el ceño molesta al no poder contener el fluido de sus pensamientos.

-Se debe sentir bien… – agregó después de un prolongado silencio, observando distraída los faros y edificios que pasábamos a gran velocidad a través de la ventana empañada por la suave llovizna.

-¿El qué? –pregunté girándome a verla cuando nos detuvimos a la espera de que la luz volviera a cambiar en medio del tránsito.

-El poder tener tus pensamientos para ti – suspiró mirando absorta las figuras de los transeúntes que cruzaban presurosos el asfalto en busca de un refugio para guarecerse de la lluvia.

-¿Te gustaría entrar en mi mente? – sugerí intentando alejar pensamientos tristes de ella. _Mi ángel no debe sentirse triste, no si puedo hacer algo para evitarlo_. Funcionó. Una extraña llamarada empezó a flotar en ese mar de chocolate, logrando estremecerme. Suspiró, y la vi sopesar las posibilidades, mordiéndose el labio dudosa.

-¿Seguro? – preguntó buscando la respuesta en mis ojos. Sólo pude asentir, turbado por su intensa mirada.- Entonces juguemos a las diez preguntas – dijo radiante.

-Lo… que… tú desees - carraspeé, intentando dejar de babear.

-¿Nombre completo? – sugirió haciéndome reír.

-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen – dije giñándole un ojo.- pensé que lo sabías – agregué poco después.

-Sólo quería asegurarme – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿De dónde eres? – preguntó poco después.

-De Inglaterra – sonreí recordando mi querido país- soy de un hermoso y pintoresco pueblo llamado Derbyshire.

-Con razón hablas raro – comentó extrañada.- ¿Qué te trajo a NY?. No es que me queje de tu presencia aquí, pero… siento curiosidad.-sonreí intentando tranquilizarla.

-A Carlisle lo transfirieron al Hospital NewYork-Presbyterian hace algunos años y toda la familia nos vinimos con él.

-¿Carlisle?... ¿Carlisle no era el jefe del escuadrón de bomberos? – preguntó extrañada. Yo asentí sonriendo.

-Bombero durante el día, médico por las noches – dije orgulloso.

-Ahora sólo falta que me vengas con el cuento de que tú eres un renombrado cardiólogo que viste de bombero para seducir a inocentes chicas como yo.– resopló cruzándose de brazos- me siento embaucada.

-Cardiólogo no – sonreí exultante, viendo la sorpresa plasmada en su hermoso rostro – Abogado.-dije deteniéndome frente al restauran Tailandés que me había recomendado mi hermano– y mi madre, Esme, es decoradora de interiores, y Emmet es barman y dueño de _Eclipse_, una disco en la parte céntrica de la ciudad. – agregué para impresionarla un poco más. Bella chasqueó la lengua incrédula

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bella POV**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bufé viéndolo rodear el carro con una sonrisa condenadamente sexy en el rostro. –Contrólate Bella, y no le saltes encima… todavía – me repetí entre dientes, viéndolo abrirme la puerta del coche.

-¿Comida Tailandesa? – enarqué una ceja tomando la mano que Edward me tendía. Una sonrisa deslumbrante se extendió por su rostro, robándome la respiración.

-Mi hermano me recomendó el lugar –comentó, para luego girarse a verme preocupado- pero si deseas otro tipo de comida podemos…-comenzó a farfullar apresurado.

- ¡No! –exclamé antes de que sacara conclusiones erróneas. – es sólo que me sorprendiste…– dije cohibida al lado de tremendo semental. Lo vi suspirar tras mi respuesta, mientras volvía a tomar mi mano y caminábamos hacia la entrada del local.

- ¿No más preguntas? – rio por lo bajo viendo lo callada que estaba.

-¿Soltero? –pregunté curiosa para cuando nos detuvimos frente a un curioso joven, que hacía de las funciones de mozo y recepcionista. Una sonrisa torcida se extendió por su rostro, cuando empezó a penetrarme con su intensa mirada formulando su respuesta. - ¡Diablos! –jadeé impresionada, sintiendo cómo mis bragas empezaban a mojarse y mi sexo palpitaba reclamando un poco de atención. Ed enarcó una ceja y abrió sus labios sugerentemente, una sonrisa ladina se extendió por su rostro recorriendo mi rostro en una caricia silenciosa.

-Buenas noches…-escuchamos que nos dijo el joven con su marcado acento, sin darle oportunidad a responderme – Bienvenidos a _Sian Thai Cuisine_… -Bueno, Edward estaba demasiado distraído para responderme. Reí por dentro complacida de lo contrariado que se veía, concentrado en medir su siguiente movimiento- Disculpen…-carraspeó de nuevo el joven, para llamar nuestra atención- señores…-la voz del irritante hombre se hacía cada vez más lejana. Edward, con los ojos dilatados por el deseo, sonrió de medio lado, pasando suavemente sus manos por mis esbeltos hombros, retirando de estos el abrigo que había estado cubriendo mi peculiar vestido.- ¡wow!… -dijeron ambos observándome embelesados.

-Hermosa -susurró Edward, entregándole distraído mi abrigo al pequeño hombre.

-Si – dijo éste secundando sus palabras.

Las cejas de Edward se unieron hasta formar una sola línea, molesto por la intervención no pedida de aquel hombre. Éste, sin inmutarse por las miradas asesinas que Edward le daba, siguió observándome con lasciva admiración en los ojos. Reí complacida, murmurando por lo bajo que tendría que darles las gracias a las chicas por el buen trabajo que hicieron conmigo.

-Reservación a nombre de Edward Cullen – habló entre dientes el futuro padre de mis hijos, intentando cubrirme infructuosamente de la escrutadora mirada de aquel joven.

-¿Ah? –dijo el joven, tratando de centrar su atención en el cobrizo que echaba chispas frente a él- oh, sí, síganme por aquí.- agregó dedicándome una sonrisa coqueta. Sonreí divertida a la vez que Edward gruñía molesto, comenzando a despotricar por lo bajo acerca de la mala atención.

-Nos has respondido- le dije por lo bajo, sintiendo la posesiva mano de Edward abrasar la piel de mi cintura a su contacto.

Lo vi luchar por ocultar una sonrisa para cuando me pegó más a él mientras avanzábamos entre las mesas, y susurrar sensualmente en mi oído – Sí, soy soltero…- contestó- pero… espero que no sea durante mucho tiempo.-dijo con la voz ronca, acariciando mi lóbulo en una caricia casual.

-Me quemo – susurré bajito, sintiendo como la sangre en mis venas me comenzaban a abrasar, cual lenguas de fuego a través de mi cuerpo.

-…y esta es su mesa – terminó de hablar el joven, a quien no le habíamos estado prestando atención en sus alabanzas hacia el lugar – Señores – volvió a llamarnos, sacándonos de le burbuja en la que estábamos metidos.

El lugar era impresionante, un ambiente exótico y sensual impregnaba cada rincón. Mesas de acebo con elegantes sillas reposaban a un lado del lugar, bambus y ninfeas decoraban las esquinas. Biombos de seis paneles separaban varios cubículos adornados por particulares arañas que colgaban del techo empedrado iluminando la estancia, dando la ilusión de un eterno ocaso. Budas de cobre y piedras preciosas descansaban en lugares estratégicos, lienzos que contaban historias te envolvían en un aura de tranquilidad y misticismo.

-¿Te gusta? -susurró mi sexy bombero para cuando llegamos a un precioso apartado. Cojines rojos en forma de pirámides yacían regados por la alfombra, haciendo a su vez de pequeños muebles, rodeando una elegante mesa de roble. Exóticas flores tailandesas hacían de centro de mesa, bajo la luz de un candelabro que pendía del techo.

-Me encanta – susurré admirando los ornamentos del cubículo.- Gracias – dije girándome a verlo encantada.

-De nada – contestó posando sus manos sobre mis senos.

Enarqué una ceja divertida, viendo cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban en una fracción de segundo.-me estaba preguntando cuándo me saludarías como es debido – dije dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Lo siento – susurró cohibido – es un reflejo involuntario.

-Oh- dije extrañada – yo pensé que lo hacías porque te gustaba tocarme – dije apenada, viéndolo retirar sus manos de mis pechos.

-¡No!, ¡no!... es decir… me… me gusta – tartamudeó mi pecado andante, sonriéndome avergonzado a la vez que volvía a garrar mis senos enviando una descarga eléctrica a todo mi cuerpo. Ambos jadeamos al unísono, sintiendo la atracción cada vez más insoportable.

-Señores – la voz del joven, nos volvió a tomar por sorpresa. – ¿algún problema? – preguntó viendo con odio las manos de Edward sobre mi cuerpo.

-Es un reflejo involuntario –dije para excusarlo, a la vez que Edward bufaba por lo bajo ayudándome a tomar asiento en el suelo.

-¿Desean ordenar ahora? –me preguntó para cuando estuvimos acomodados en la mesa.

Mire el menú intrigada, nada de lo que decía ahí era entendible en mi planeta, bufé pensando en el ridículo que haría intentando pronunciar esos nombres tan extraños. Por lo visto, Edward tampoco entendía muy bien lo que tenía entre manos, pues su ceño no se relajó en ningún momento mientras observaba absorto la carta.

-¿Quieres que pida por ti? – preguntó Ed, a lo cual asentí aliviada.

-Empezaremos con un _Pun Glib_ y un _Kahnom tua paeb_ como entrada –dijo con el ceño fruncido- y por último un _Magret de Pato_ suena bien.

-¿Para tomar? – me preguntó el joven centrándose en mí.

-Dos Klosters, gracias – dijo mi hombre, despachando al joven con muy poca paciencia.

-Cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca – dijo el joven tomando la carta de mis manos – no dude en llamarme – dijo guiñándome un ojo y perdiéndose a través del biombo.

-Imbécil – escuché mascullar a mi Edward viéndolo desaparecer.

-¿Pun Glib? ¿Kahnom tua qué? – pregunté arqueando las cejas impresionada.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que sean – dijo avergonzado.- pero suena bien…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Edward POV**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Debe haber sido difícil… - dijo mi ángel mirando distraída hacia la puerta por donde había salido el mozo momentos atrás.

-¿El qué? –dije intentando calmar mis celos homicidas.

-El ser diferente… - susurró encontrando entretenido el observar las flores de la mesa.

-Uno aprende a vivir con eso – comenté – y con el paso del tiempo… terminas haciéndote más fuerte.

-Lo sé – dijo mirándome después de un largo silencio. Sintiendo en esa aseveración un pasado tormentoso.

-¿Cómo te fue a ti? – pregunté rogando que pudiera confiar un poco más en mí y me permitiera entrar en su corazón y en su alma. Suspiré viéndola sonreír distraída, metida en sus recuerdos, para cuando volvió a hablar.

-Ni bien, ni mal. –Comentó con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro –me la pasaba metida en la dirección, castigada todo el tiempo. Tuve muchos enemigos y fui excluida de casi todos los grupos por ser "rara" – agregó encogiéndose de hombros – me echaron de muchos colegios, no me admitieron en algunas universidades, y estuve en prisión por un día – rió auténticamente - uhmmm… creo que no me fue tan mal después de todo…

-Lo siento – agregué molesto, pensando en la ignorancia de las personas que no hacían más que lastimar con su rechazo e incomprensión. Sabiendo de primera mano el dolor que sentías al pasar por esas situaciones, pues no la tuve más fácil que Bella.

-Oh, no lo hagas – agregó riendo segura – ellos se lo pierden…

Bella era una mujer fuerte y única, y esas verdades no hacían más que enamorarme perdidamente de ella.

-Te quedan cinco preguntas – agregué poco después.

-¿Es tan grande como parece?... No… ¡Aish!... Olvidalo… - dijo roja como un tomate.

La llamé con cariño intentando tranquilizarla, pero ella seguía demasiado avergonzada como para mirarme.-Bella, mírame – pedí reteniendo sus manos entre las mías.-Sí, es grande… - dije con malicia al verla abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.- muy grande…

-¿Color favorito? –dijo con la voz en un hilo, intentando cambiar la conversación.

-Marrón – contesté sin dudarlo- me recuerdan al color de tus ojos…

-¡Interesante! –exclamó, mordiéndose el labio sensualmente- ¿momento del día favorito?

-El crepúsculo, me gusta cuando llega a esa fase declinante que es el anticipo del final de algo… o el inicio de un nuevo comienzo…

-No te pedí detalles, pero gracias – comentó haciendo reír, para cuando el joven llegó con nuestro pedido interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

Los extraños potajes me producían desconfianza, pero debía demostrar seguridad frente a mi ángel. Carnes y masas rellenas, yacían en platos bañados en especias extrañas. Un pato trozado descansaba sobre una parrilla, rodeado de verduras, hongos y mariscos que se cocían al vapor. "_Bueno, Emmet me había sugerido este lugar, y confiando en su buen gusto culinario, acepté hacer una reservación"_. Pensé torciendo la boca dudoso de meterme un pedazo de mariscos en los labios. Mastiqué con pesar, aliviado de que no supiera mal, paladeando e intentando adivinar la gama de sabores mezclados.

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? – preguntó Bella, llevándose distraídamente un pedazo de pato a la boca. "_¡Maldición! La forma en que sus carnosos labios envolvían la carne me hacían ponerme duro de la expectación, al imaginarla envolviendo mi dura verga cuando…", _alejé esos pensamientos intentando regular mi respiración en busca de fuerzas para poder responder a su pregunta sin lanzármele encima.

-Si-dije en un susurro ronco, viendo lo complacida que estaba por mi respuesta.- hay cosas que son inevitables – agregué intentando tranquilizar la ola de pensamientos indecorosos – el amor y la pasión son algunas de ellas… pero cuando van de la mano, resistirse es estúpido.

Tome una masa rellena y la remojé en salsa, degustándola despacio y bebiendo de los gestos de mi ángel – ¿tú crees en el amor a primera vista? – pregunté sintiendo el sabor de la extraña salsa.

-Yo estoy haciendo las preguntas – dijo mordiendo un pedazo de langostino.

Un calor inesperado empezó a recorrer mi garganta, instándome a toser. Removí distraídamente el cuello de mi camisa, buscando ventilar un poco más mi acalorado cuerpo.

-¿Te gusto?... – preguntó cambiando de posición sobre los cojines.

-No – dije carraspeando para pasar un pedazo de enrolladlo bañado en otra especia.

-¿Sabes que imaginé una respuesta diferente? – traté de reír para tranquilizarla, pero sólo pude toser pues sentía la garganta irritada.

-Déjame terminar – dije tomando un pedazo de servilleta para limpiarme la frente que estaba perlada en sudor - lo que siento por ti Bella, no se puede comparar con un simple gusto – comenté rascándome distraídamente la oreja – es… -carraspeé- más… - tosí- profundo….

-Esa respuesta me gusto más – sonrió probando de mi plato un enrollado – uhmmm… delicioso- susurró relamiéndose los labios. Para ese instante, yo había empezado a sudar como un cerdo. "_¿Qué no hay aire acondicionado en este lugar?_", pensé malhumorado, desabrochando los primeros botones de mi camisa.- esto esta relleno de soya… - dijo saboreando una masa rellena- y esto de aquí tiene maní y coco… - agregó adivinando.

Empecé a rascarme inconscientemente la ceja, rogando a los cielos recordar el por qué las palabras: _soya, coco y maní, _habían sido arrancadas abruptamente de mi vocabulario desde que tenía uso de razón. Volví a carraspear para cuando sentí que la cara me empezaba a escocer, y ciertas partes de ésta se empezaron a adormecer.

-Edward… - llamó Bella con un dejo de preocupación. Yo le quité importancia, empezando a tomar un poco de Kloster intentando aplacar la quemazón de mi garganta.

-¿Tienes más servilletas? – pregunté viendo que las mías se habían acabado. Bella negó mirándome asustada.

-Edward…

-N-no…im-pol-da…-balbuceé extrañado.

-Edward… te estas hinchando – dijo rebuscando en su bolso desesperada.

"_¿Hincharme?, eso era imposible. Yo no era alérgico a nada", _pensé fastidiado por esa comezón tan extraña que sentía en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Llevé mis manos a mis orejas adormecidas, era extraño; flacidez, irritación y calentura, eso sentía, pero los atribuía a la poca ventilación del local.

La cara de pánico de Bella se hacía cada vez más notoria, conforme maldecía por lo bajo y me miraba constantemente. Quise calmarla, pero sentía la garganta irritada y la lengua cada vez más pesada. Una exclamación horrorizada se escapó de sus labios para cuando me tendió un pequeño espejo que encontró en su bolso.

-¡Mielda! – exclamé viendo mi reflejo en esa cosa, o mejor dicho, la cosa en mi reflejo.

Gemí angustiado; mis párpados se estaban hinchando progresivamente obstruyéndome poco a poco la visión, mis orejas no se estaban quedando atrás pues habían aumentado hasta alcanzar una proporción exagerada tiñéndose de un profundo escarlata.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo mi piel a la luz de los focos. Manchas rojizas salpicaban todo mi cuello y parte de mi cara, invitándome a rascarlas.

Escuché que Bella ahogaba un quejido, llamando mi atención.

-¿Qué?- pregunté con pánico en los ojos.

-Tus… labios…

-¡Dialos! – exclamé asustado, al ver el par de chorizos en que se habían convertido mis labios.

-Vamos Cuasimodo – exclamo Bella tirando de mi para levantarme – vayámonos antes de que empieces a hacer gemación…

-Lemasialo tale – resoplé sintiendo que mi lengua ya no cabía dentro de mi boca.

-¡Dios mío! – la escuché murmurar tomando las llaves de mi auto a la vez que me empujaba a través de las puertas del restaurant.

-¿Sabes manejal?- le dije desesperado por rascarme.

-No- contestó impaciente - ¿Importa? – dijo pisando el acelerador al máximo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bella POV**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_2 infracciones de tránsito, 3 contenedores de basura destruidos_

_4 personas a las que casi atropello, entre ellos, un abuelito en muletas…_

_El parachoques magullado y uno de los faros del carro en "No habido"… _

_Para cuando llegamos al hospital, Edward yacía desmayado del susto. _

Habíamos pasado tremenda odisea para llegar al ala de Emergencias del Hospital Central, y cuando se perdieron tras las puertas blancas, no dejándome acompañarlo, la espera se hizo infernal.

Horas más tarde, y con altas dosis de antihistamínicos en la sangre. Un atolondrado y drogado Edward fue dado de alta, con una orden de descanso bajo el brazo y menos protuberancias en el cuerpo.

Suspiré viéndolo removerse inquieto en el mueble de mi sala. -Te hubiera arrastrado hasta mi cuarto si no pesaras tanto. – mascullé acercándome a él.- además, entre el recibidor de la entrada, y el mueble… No creo que te quejes…

-Uhmm… sexy… -dijo riendo adormecido.

-Shshhh Edward – bisbiseé acomodándole la almohada bajo la cabeza.

- ¿Ángel? – murmuró con una sonrisa boba en el rostro buscando enfocarse en un punto fijo.

-No – bufé – soy Bella…

-Bella – rió un poco drogado.

-Ok, talvez se les pasó un poco la mano con los medicamentos – dije exasperada para cuando Edward tiró de mi hasta tenerme recostada sobre él.

-Ángel – acunó mi rostro.

-Que no soy Ángel – mascullé rodando los ojos- si hubiera sabido que te gustaban los hombres, nos hubiéramos ahorrado tremendo desastre – Ed volvió a reír y me estrujó en sus brazos.

-Tonta – dijo adormilado- no me gustan los hombres…

-¿A si? – dije incrédula, pero no queriendo despegarme de él.

-No- bostezó- me gustas tu Bella… me gustas mucho – susurró.

-¿Y Ángel? – pregunté viéndolo con una boba sonrisa en el rostro, cuando comenzó a cerrar los párpados poco a poco – Edward – lo llamé - ¡Edward! – dije cacheteándolo para que despertara.

-Tú eres mi ángel – susurró poco consciente.

No muy segura y con el corazón latiendo desaforado, uní nuestros labios en un cálido y suave roce. Una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrió mi espina dorsal, y mi cuerpo pidió por más, desesperado. Los fuertes y varoniles brazos de Edward se ciñeron en torno a mi cintura, apretándome mucho más a él mientras gruñía sobre mis labios, empujando su cálida y húmeda lengua entre éstos. Gemí extasiada sintiéndolo penetrarme con la lengua en una promesa silenciosa, acariciándome perezosamente bajo la tela del vestido.

La sensualidad del beso me estaba volviendo loca, sintiendo su lengua recorrer cada rincón de mi boca, perdiendo poco a poco la intensidad conforme iba cayendo en el mundo de los sueños. Suspiré atrapando su labio inferior entre mis dientes, buscando fuerzas para parar ahí mismo, porque sabía que si no me detenía, terminaría violando a Edward en ese estrecho sillón.

-Ya duérmete Edward –gemí recostando mi frente sobre su pecho, buscando normalizar mi respiración.

-No quiero – dijo bostezando.

- Hazlo – ordené.

-Si mi amor – susurró recostándose de lado, haciéndome un campo entre sus brazos.

-¿Bella? – escuchó que llamó minutos después.

-Uhmmm… - murmuré intentando parecer dormida.

-Te amo…-dijo, y sus manos volvieron a volar a mis senos. Por enésima vez en el día.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**6 días después**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Desaparecido…

-Vamos Bella, sólo han pasado unos días…

-Cállate rubia o te muerdo – gruñí golpeando un pedazo de carne con el mazo.

_¡6 días! ¡6 malditos días sin saber de él! _

_¡Cero llamadas! ¡Cero cartas!_

_¡Parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado y con ello, a su gloriosa manguera!_

-¿Qué diablos quieres Jacob? –dije viendo a mi perro salivar por el pedazo de bife.

-Claro Swan, el perro te va a contestar- bufó la pixie quitándome el mazo de las manos – Tienes que ablandar la carne Bella – resopló- no pulverizarla – comentó empezando a hacer mi trabajo.

-Bruja…-mascullé yéndome a sentar en uno de los pocos taburetes que sobrevivieron tras el incendio.

¿En dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no me había llamado hasta ahora? ¿Tan espantosa fue la cita? O talvez cree que no soy lo suficientemente buena para él. No sería la primera vez que me sucediera, claro, los hombres siempre me terminaban dejando por mis excentricidades, pero con Edward creí que sería diferente, él me hacía sentir…normal – Estúpido bombero – mascullé mirando resentida mis manos mientras Rose, Alice y mi entrometido perro me miraban curiosos…

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamé a la defensiva.

-Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?

Los ojos azules de mi rubia amiga me observaban inquisitivos, apoyada descuidadamente en la isla de la cocina intentaba parecer calmada, cuando por dentro irradiaba una furia asesina. Alice por su parte, revoloteaba impaciente en busca de cabos sueltos en todo este embrollo. Ellas no podían entender que Edward me haya dejado de la noche a la mañana, pero yo sí, no sería el primero ni el último…

-¿No se nota? – contesté sarcástica, pero la idea comenzó a deprimirme conforme fui asimilando la verdad en mis palabras.- estúpida Bella – mascullé, encontrando entretenido mirar hacia la ennegrecida pared de mi cocina, intentando controlar mis emociones para afrontar la realidad.

-Bella…

-No sé qué pasó -suspiré- sólo sé que desperté al día siguiente y él ya no estaba.

-¡Pues que se joda por imbécil!- y ahí esta mi furibunda rubia, no pudiendo aparentar calma por más tiempo – lo buscaré, le arrancaré las bolas y me haré un collar con ellas – prometió golpeando la mesa con su puño.

-Que asco Rose – dije asqueada, aunque más asustada de perder tremendo pedazo de…

Mire distraía a Jacob quien había gruñido cubriéndose los ojos con sus patitas delanteras tras las cosas dichas por Rose.

-Bella – llamó Alice – hay veces en las que el amor esta más asociado a la ausencia que a la presencia de la persona, talvez Edward…

-Eso puede funcionar para los adolescentes, pero no para mí Alice – dije cortándola en el acto al ver por dónde fluían sus pensamientos.

-Ok, entonces hagámoslo a tu manera. Compremos una nueva mascota y bauticémoslo como Edward, no, espera… Eddy suena mejor…

-Sí, y que la tenga grande – agregó Rose con ironía - talvez un burro, o una morsa puedan ser…

Resoplé intentando disimular una sonrisa. Algunas veces mis amigas sobrepasaban mis expectativas, siempre prestas a cualquier tontería – Eso funcionó con Black – le comenté recordando a mi ex – pero el tiro me salió por la culata, quiero demasiado a mi pulgoso –les dije acariciando la cabeza de Jacob más animada pues ahora tenía un plan y ellas lo notaron.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

El timbre de la casa comenzó a repicar salvándome de una ola de preguntas por el par de brujas que ahora me miraban con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Nada…

-Swan…

El irritante timbre no dejó de sonar, pero nosotras seguían inmersas en una lucha de miradas. No daría el brazo a torcer, así me torturaran o me tuvieran que encerrar. Tenía que verlo, aunque sea por una última vez.

-¡Ya voy! –gritó Rose furiosa al ver que no dejaban de llamar a la puerta – tú – dijo apuntándome con un dedo – no digas aún nada, y tú – dijo girándose a ver a Alice – hazla entrar en razón – dijo saliendo a zancadas de la habitación, a liquidar a quien estuviera al otro lado de la puerta.

-Bella… - comenzó mi pequeña amiga.

-¿Si mamá?

-Habla – ordenó.

-No.

La vi entrecerrar los ojos y luego sonreír maléficamente. Estaba perdida, lo sabía. Las ideas comenzaron a aglomerarse como ríos fluyendo hacía el dique de mi voluntad, no deseaba hablar, pero sabía que ese dique pronto sería rebasado.

-¿En qué estas pensando Bella?

Me mordí el labio molesta, y dije con pesar – Si la manguera no va a la cueva, la cueva irá a la maguera.

-¡Bella no! – exclamó indignada la pixie.

-Déjala Alice – pidió la Barbie entrando fastidiada- yo me quedé sin collar y tú tienes una cita – dijo entregándome dos hermosos ramos de flores; orquídeas y lilis, con una nota en cada una.

-Esto no es gracioso chicas, si alguna de ustedes tuvo que ver en esto…

-Estoy tan sorprendida como tú Bella – exclamó una reanimada Alice extendiéndome las cartas.

Abrí con miedo la primera hoja. Sí el deseaba alejarse de mí, ¿no hubiese enviado nada verdad?. O talvez lo hacía movido por la culpa…

.:.

_No sé por dónde empezar a disculparme, pero las flores son sólo un inicio. _

_Tuve que partir sin poderme despedir por motivos de fuerza, con la esperanza de volver a vete pronto. Sé que la cita no fue la mejor de todas, y no te imaginas lo apenado que estoy por eso, pero te ruego me des una segunda oportunidad. _

_Ya no más restaurantes Tailandeses, ya no más gente inoportuna. _

_Sólo tu y yo. _

_Ed. _

.:.

Fruncí el ceño al ver que esas flores habían sido enviadas el mismo día que Edward me dejó dormida entre las sábanas de mi cama, pensando en que me había abandonado. Tome la otra nota desesperada.

.:.

_Han pasado cuatro días desde la última vez que te vi. _

_Ángel… te extraño…_

_Por favor, no me hagas esperar más. _

_Ed._

.:.

-¡Diablos! –escuché murmurar a Alice leyendo sobre mi hombro.

-El cartero dijo que ha estado intentando dejar los paquetes desque hace días, pero que un siberiano rabioso no se lo había permitido, hasta ahora…

La cocina se quedó en un completo silencio, tres miradas se centraron en el perro que retozaba a gusto en una de las esquinas del lugar…

-Alice…

-¿Si Bella?

-Dame el mazo…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**(N/A: A partir de aquí narro la historia en tercera persona ^^)**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El sol alumbraba radiante en lo alto del cielo despejado calentando a los transeúntes que caminaban sofocados por esa concurrida calle del centro de la ciudad. Antiguos edificios proyectaban sus sombras difusas sobre el asfalto como amparo para aquellos que se aventuraban a una caminata en ese día infernal. Las bocinas de los carros resonaban en medio del congestionado tráfico y el ruido de construcciones cercanas les indicaba que estaban en el lugar correcto…

Un destartalado taxi amarillo llevaba estacionado en un callejón cercano desde hace algunos minutos, sus ocupantes enfrascados en una extraña conversación buscaban no ser vistas…

-Señoritas, ya me deben 80 dólares. ¿Hasta cuando seguiremos esperando?

Un hombre de extraño acento oriental intentaba librarse del grupo de mujeres que habían subido a su auto. Encantadoras y despampanantes a simple vista, pero tan extrañas como una cabra en tutú.

"_Alá, líbrame de estas locas occidentales", _rezaba por dentro el pobre hombre.

-Le daré 200 dólares pero guarde silencio – pidió la más mandona de las tres, volviéndose a la castaña que estaba encogida en medio de la rubia y la pelinegra.

"_Debí quedarme en mi tierra, con mis cabras y mis vacas. Si el Mohamed me viera ahora, se reiría de mí al ver que una mujer me esta dando órdenes. ¡Oh Alá, qué estoy pagando!"._

-Vamos Bella, déjame peinarte - gruñía la que se llamaba Rose tirando de la castaña.

-… y ya sabes Bella, cuando lo veas, dejas caer el vestido, corres hacía el y te le montas…

-¡Alá!

-¿Alá qué? – preguntó la castaña intrigada, subiéndose la tira de un vestido floreado que llevaba a medio arreglar.

Los colores desaparecieron del rostro de Fakhîr cuando se giró a ver alarmado al grupo de mujeres que confabulaban en el asiento posterior de su carro.

-Hey, mire al frente – dijo la pelinegra apuntándolo con un peine a la vez que cubría a la castaña que estaba a medio vestir.

La indignación y el bochorno hicieron que el pobre hombre saliera del carro exclamando injurias en su idioma natal, apuntándolas con un dedo mientras las obligaba a salir de vehículo.

La rubia escultural sacó varios billetes y se los tendió, pero éste se negó a aceptarlos dejándolas paradas en la mitad del callejón para salir disparado del lugar sin mirar a atrás…

-Debiste traer tu carro – resopló la rubia limpiándose el sudor.

-No importa – dijo la pelinegra para cuando llegaron al final de callejón. Siguieron por algunas tiendas y llegaron al departamento de bomberos.

-Muy bien… deséenme suerte – dijo la castaña girándose a ver a sus mejores amigas.

-Todo saldrá bien – intentó tranquilizarla Alice.

-Y si no, me llamas y yo lo soluciono – dijo la rubia amenazante.

-Gracias – susurró la castaña, empezando a cruzar la pista.

-¿Llegaste a hablar con él? – preguntó la rubia para cuando su castaña amiga se perdió a través de la puerta del local.

-Sí, tiene todo preparado…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El suave perfume de las rosas regadas a sus pies le dieron la bienvenida cuando se adentró por la impecable puerta de la estación de bomberos. Sorprendida de que nadie saliera a recibirla, contuvo el aliento conforme avanzaba por el camino de rosas hasta llegar a un amplio patio iluminado tenuemente por la luz de decenas de velas colocadas estratégicamente por todo el lugar.

Podía notar la anticipación zumbándole por dentro como una vibración al contemplar las rosas rodeando una manta acolchada, colocada en el suelo de una de las esquinas sobre la que descansaban varios cojines, una canasta de paja, una botella de vino, hielo y un par de copas vacías.

Miro nerviosa a los camiones que descansaban a pocos pies de donde estaba parada, esperando que Edward apareciera detrás de estos, pero conforme pasaban los segundos nadie salió a su encuentro. No muy lejos de ahí, un tubo grueso se abría camino a través de un agujero en el techo llamando su atención.

No pudo evitar gemir al imaginarse a Edward descendiendo por ese glorioso pedazo de metal, rozando su gruesa y magnífica manguera descaradamente contra el tubo. Diablos, iba a estallar en llamas de la expectación.

Caminó nerviosa hasta el camión de bomberos con una sola idea en mente. Había algo que había estado deseando hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Temblando y con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, descolgó con cuidado la manguera que yacía enrollada en la parte lateral del carro rojo.

-¡Ay Dios! -Exclamó maravillada dándole vueltas al grueso mango.

-Eres traviesa…

Bella dejó caer la manguera que impactó con un seco sonido en el suelo. Se giro avergonzada, en busca de la aterciopelada voz que la había atrapado con las manos en la cosa, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que no había nadie detrás de ella.

Frunció los labios, desencantada por que su bombero sexy no daba la cara. He iba a marcharse a otro cuarto cuando una luz se abrió paso a través del agujero del techo, iluminando al tubo y al semental que empezó a descender por éste. El corazón de Bella latió desbocado, y una piscina se formó entre sus piernas al ver a Edward descender vistiendo la parte inferior de su traje de bomberos y un bivirí blanco, que se adhería a cada uno de los músculos de su pecho. Bella se estremeció al ver cómo los músculos del hombre que le quitaba el aliento, se contraían contra la barra al hacer fuerza para sostenerse de esta haciendo más lenta su caída, torturándola con la visión de su cuerpo de mármol y sus bien torneados glúteos que se ceñían a la tela de sus traje amarillo. Deseando con todo su ser, ocupar el lugar del tubo por el cual se restregaba ahora el hombre de sus sueños.

El sonido de las botas al tocar el suelo la trajeron a la realidad, sintiendo que con cada paso que Edward daba hacia ella, la habitación se iba cerrando a su alrededor, haciéndose cada vez más pequeña y caliente.

-Apúrate Edward– gruñó la castaña odiando la distancia que los separaba.

Pero Edward tenía otros planes, y entre ellos era el hacer que Bella deseara no sólo su cuerpo, sino también su alma. Verla iluminada por las velas, tan hermosa y sencilla, hizo que su verga se pusiera dura de la anticipación. La amaba demasiado, de eso estaba seguro, pero tenía que saber si era correspondido antes de clavar su larga y gruesa asta en ella. Y Dios sabía que una vez la hiciera suya, no la dejaría ir… por nada del mundo.

Edward luchó por no lanzarse sobre Bella para cuando la tuvo frente a él. El suave vestido de flores abrasaba cada una de sus curvas, acentuando su estrecha cintura y sus anchas caderas. Cada fibra de su ser clamaba por la mujer que lo miraba hipnotizada, y su dura verga no era más que una muestra de eso.

-Ángel – gruñó su nombre como una caricia inclinándose sobre ella, consiguiendo que Bella dejara de respirar – respira…

Susurró para cuando sus labios tocaron los suyos en un suave reconocimiento. Por seis días había estado ansiando hacer esto. ¡No, diablos!. Lo había deseado desde que la vio encogida bajo la mesa de una cocina en llamas, abrasando a un perro que no dejaba de temblar. En ese momento supo que su vida no sería la misma, nunca más…

Bella gimió cuando sintió los labios de Edward presionar sobre los suyos, siendo ardiente y tierno al mismo tiempo, y que la condenaran si no estuvo a punto de desvanecerse en ese mismo momento. Las manos de Edward la apretaban más a él, buscando fundirla en sus brazos cuando empezó a empujar su lengua con insistencia entre sus labios, buscando invadir todos los recovecos de su boca. Bella tuvo que agradecer a los cielos estar siendo sostenida por Edward para cuando sus piernas le empezaron a fallar, él era demasiado para sus sentidos. Con una mano entre su pelo, y con la otra recorriendo su pierna, ascendía bajo la tela de su vestido, haciendo que a Bella no le importara ser poseída ahí mismo. Todo lo contrario, lo deseó con todo su ser al sentirse desfallecer cuando su magistral lengua empezó a entrar y salir de su boca, penetrándola como si la estuviera follando. Consiguiendo que sus pezones se pusieran duros como rocas reclamando atención. Su sexo tembló con necesidad y deseó desnudar a Edward ahí mismo, para recorrer cada centímetro de él con su lengua. Pero Edward tenía otro plan en mente, y con renuencia tuvo que apartarse de ese manjar que lo volvía loco. Rompiendo el hechizo que los tenía cautivos.

-Hey – se quejó su castaña no muy contenta de haber sido alejada en la mejor parte

-Lo siento –dijo con la voz ronca por el deseo – pero… aún me debes mis diez preguntas…

Bella lanzó un suspiro pensando en que Edward deseaba torturarla, pero por más retorcida que pareciera la cosa, ella sabía que se dejaría hacer lo que sea por él sin objeción alguna. Malhumorada y con un deseo palpitante entre las piernas, se dejó guiar hasta el picnic improvisado en una de las esquinas del amplió lugar, mirando con añoranza al tubo del cual se iban alejando poco a poco.

-¿Nada de comida Tailandesa? –preguntó la castaña al ver que Edward llenaba las copas con vino y sacaba unos sándwiches.

-Nada de eso – dijo el cobrizo con las mejillas teñidas por un ligero rubor.

Bella se estremeció cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto al tomar la copa que él le estaba extendiendo. Sintiéndose estúpida por dentro al reaccionar como una colegiala frente al niño del que siempre estuvo enamorada. Era obvio que la atracción entre ellos era desbordante, pero temía que sólo fuera eso para Edward, atracción… y no sentimientos. Apuró su trago intentando relajarse, ella había venido por una buena dosis de sexo y sabía que estaban bien encaminados. Si después de eso Edward la dejaba para continuar con su vida, no lo culparía, lo dejaría marchar… podía hacerlo.

-¿Empezamos?

-¡Oh, diablos, sí! –exclamó emocionada por motivos diferentes – perdón – se disculpó sintiéndose una vez más, estúpida- dispara, soy un libro abierto… -comentó intentando ocultar su bochorno, pero a Edward no le molestaba esta parte de Bella, todo lo contrario, la amaba con locura…

-¿Nombre completo?

-Isabella Marie Swan – masculló con un gracioso rictus en los labios.

-¿No te gusta tu nombre? – Edward enarcó la ceja divertido al verla negar fastidiada. Hubiese imaginado cualquier cosa de su Bella, menos que detestara algo tan hermoso como su nombre.

-Isabella – susurró inclinándose sobre ella, tentándola a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

-Sigue sin gustarme – dijo ella con la voz ahogada.

Edward acercó una fresa a los carnosos labios de su ángel, viendo cómo esta tomaba toda la fruta entre sus labios antes de morderla haciéndolo estremecer. Su verga volvió a la vida y palpitó dolorosamente contra la tela de su pantalón, haciéndolo gruñir por el deseo de remplazar la fruta por su asta, y hundirla en las profundidades de su garganta hasta vaciarse en Bella.

-¿Familia? – preguntó con las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo.

Bella se encogió de hombros, sonriendo complacida al ver el bulto que se había formado en los pantalones de su bombero – Soy hija única. Mis padres, Charlie y Reneé son negociantes, viven viajando por todo el mundo, así que los veo muy poco.

Edward asintió, tomando distancia por precaución, tirarse sobre ella en ese momento no sería muy buena idea, y más aún porque estaban rodeados de velas incandescentes por todo el suelo. Suspiró alegrándose con la idea de que pronto la tendría sólo para él, y las noches no serían suficientes para amarse en todas las formas posibles…

-¿Novios? – preguntó tratando de parecer despreocupado, cuando por dentro se moría de los celos con la sola idea de imaginarse a _su _Bella con otros antes de él.

-No lo sé, nunca duraron lo suficiente para considerarlos como tales. Tal ves sólo uno, pero… por ahora, cero novios.

Edward asintió conforme, el pasado de Bella no importaba, él ahora era su presente y deseaba ser su futuro.

-¿Color favorito?

-El esmeralda. – Edward enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por qué? – ella bufó.

-Me recuerdan al color de tus ojos, ¿contento? – dijo la castaña avergonzada.

-Mucho.

-¿Hobbies?

-Leer y escribir…

-¿Profesión?

-¿El incordiar a las personas se considera profesión? – preguntó reluciente. Edward negó aturdido por su hermosa sonrisa.

-Vale – resopló la castaña- soy escritora y catedrática de lengua y literatura.

-Interesante – dijo el cobrizo, carraspeando para ordenar sus pensamientos.

-Te quedan dos preguntas Edward… - suspiró la castaña, intentando terminar con ese juego de una vez por todas.

-Lo sé, pero antes quiero enseñarte algo.

Se dejó llevar a la bomba del camión. Curiosa y excitada vio cómo Edward se subía a la parte trasera del monstruoso auto y sacaba una casaca y un casco. Se dejó vestir con ambas cosas, sintiéndose una muñeca en sus manos. Contenta de ver cómo la llama de pasión se volvía a encender en ese mar de esmeralda que tanto amaba…

-Sexy – dijo él admirándola como si fuera la obra de arte más hermosa y preciada de la tierra, haciéndola reír nerviosa.

El casco le quedaba un poco grande, y las mangas de la casaca cubrían por completo sus manos, a pesar de eso creyó en sus palabras pues la intensidad de su mirada no mentía.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó viendo cómo la llevaba hacia una de las paredes del local que se encontraba despejada.

Edward dejó a Bella a unos metros de la pared, alejándose de ella con pesar. El siguiente paso lo tenía hecho un manojo de nervios, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su ángel, sólo esperaba que fuera mejor que en sus sueños. Tomo distraído la manguera que Bella había dejado caer momentos antes y la conectó a la bomba del carro, Emmet apareció de entre las sombras y le guiñó un ojo cómplice, él se encargaría del resto. La fue desenrollando lo suficiente hasta que se pudo acercar con ella a la mujer que lo miraba expectante, tenía que hacerlo.

-Gírate – le ordenó.

Las piernas de Bella temblaron con anticipación. Sintió el calor de su cuerpo abrasarla cuando la rodeó por detrás, colocando la manguera entre sus manos frente a ella. Su cálido hálito le dio de lleno en el oído para cuando volvió a ordenar…

-Agarra la cabeza – susurró cubriendo sus manos con las suyas, haciendo que estas se pasearan por el mango y la longitud de la gruesa manguera – siéntela – pidió. Bella dio un respingo cuando Edward se pegó completamente a ella, frotando su inmensa erección en sus nalgas, haciéndola gemir ansiosa y rozar su trasero con la entrepierna del ardiente bombero en busca de más fricción. Edward ahogó un gruñido gutural, apretando las manos de Bella bajo la punta del grueso tubo – despacio muñeca –gruñó en su oído- no queremos terminar tan rápido, ¿verdad? – la castaña gimió quejosa entre la presa del ardiente hombre que la rodeaba. Ya no le importaba esa manguera fría y obsoleta, quería una de carne viva y caliente, y la quería Ya. Edward la vio removerse inquieta y ejerció más presión sobre ella, faltaba poco – vamos cielo, acaricia la punta, despacio, así es… agárrala un poco más fuerte, un poco más de presión en la base. Si, se siente bien. –dijo en un murmullo ronco.

– Abre la llave –pidió poco después, y ella obedeció. Maravillada vio cómo el agua empezó a correr libremente a través de la abertura, formando primero un charco en el suelo y luego, cuando Edward gritó al aire por más potencia, dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa al sentir la intensidad del agua saliendo a borbotones contra la pared frente a ella. –Eso es… ¡Suficiente!- gritó su cobrizo riendo contento sobre las risas de Bella, conforme el agua iba menguando - Y ahora… ¿Me amas?

El agua dejó de correr, y Bella dejó caer la manguera asustada de su propia respuesta. Se giró a verlo, y la ternura y pasión que brillaban en los ojos de su amado le quitó el aliento. Lo amaba demasiado. ¡Maldición!. ¡Lo amaba con locura!. – Diablos, sí, te amo y no lo digo sólo por tu manguera – dijo agachando la mirada asustada al creerse rechazada.

-Muy bien – dijo el cobrizo radiante, levantando la quijada de su castaña con ternura – porque yo también te amo, demasiado…

La incredulidad pasó a un segundo plano, y la verdad se trajo abajo las barreras que había levantado alrededor de su corazón durante tantos años. ¡Edward la amaba, a ella!. Iba a explotar de felicidad ahí mismo. – ¡Diablos! –susurró antes de ser besada.

Edward no podía creer su suerte, ella lo amaba. ¡Maldición, lo amaba!. Sonrió exultante, atrayendo sus labios en un beso más suave, lleno de cariño y promesas. Sintiéndola derretirse como mantequilla en sus manos. Tentativamente fue ejerciendo más presión a sus labios, atrayéndola más cerca, rodeándole la nuca con una mano mientras le rodeaba la cintura con la otra. Estaba tan caliente y excitada que podía sentir sus pezones duros como cumbres a través de la delgada tela del vestido. Gimió profundizando el beso, tocando su lengua con la suya, enviando millones de descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo. Bella volvió a gemir y Edward la apretó a su musculoso cuerpo, meciendo su creciente erección contra su empapado sexo.

No pudiendo esperar más tiró el casco lejos de ellos y caminaron a ciegas en medio del reguero de ropa que iban dejando a su paso.

-¡Diablos! Eres condenadamente hermosa – exclamó Edward jadeante empezando a atacar su cuello, mientras sentía a su ángel forcejear con los tirantes de su estorboso pantalón.

-Edward… - gimoteó su castaña entre sus labios.

-¿Si amor?

-Fóllame

Demandó en medio de gemidos sofocados. No necesitaba pedirlo, tenía el asta dura como una piedra y las bolas dolorosamente pegadas al cuerpo por la pasión contenida. Él la había anhelando más que a nada en su vida, teniendo que masturbarse por las noches por lo duro que se ponía al recordar su cálido cuerpo, deseando hundir su empuñadura hasta lo más profundo de su ser para cuando la tuviera para él.

Levanto las piernas de Bella hasta tenerlas enroscadas en torno a su cintura, mientras su lengua atacaba incansablemente su boca no dándole respiro. Su respiración se atascó en su garganta cuando Bella se empezó a frotar contra su dura verga, ansiosa por sentirlo más profundamente. Tenía que ir con calma si no quería derramarse ahí mismo, sobre sus pantalones. Con delicadeza la fue bajando al suelo, viendo el ceño fruncido de ella cuando rompió el beso…

-Amor… -quiso explicar pero ella colocó un dedo en sus labios.

-¿No hueles a quemado?

¿Quemado? ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? Claro que se estaba quemando, estaba ardiendo por dentro… a menos. ¡Fuego! Los ojos del cobrizo se abrieron por la sorpresa.

-Fuego…

Dijo su castaña como eco a sus pensamientos, señalando las prendas que habían ido a parar sobre las velas, y el picnic que ahora se encontraba en llamas. Corriendo en busca de algo para apagar las llamas, la alarma de la estación empezó a sonar y el detector contra incendios se encendió empezando a bañarlos y a toda la estación con ellos.

La hermosa carcajada de Bella se elevo por los aires, encandilando los sentidos de su bombero quien la miraba turbado por su belleza. Una diosa bajo la lluvia artificial, con el agua escurriendo en medio de sus senos, divina a simple vista, perfecta en todo sentido…

-Estuvimos a punto de incendiar el departamento de bomberos – dijo avanzando en medio de la lluvia que caía desde las instalaciones del techo hacia el tubo que yacía en medio de la habitación.

-Bella… - gruñó Edward sintiendo los pantalones cada vez más apretados al ver a su castaña frotarse contra la barra de metal.- ¡demonios! – dijo acariciándose ansioso sobre la tela de sus pantalones.

Bella deslizó los dedos bajo los tirantes de su vestido, jugando con estas mientras se restregaba contra el tubo. Sabía que Edward la estaba mirando, y disfrutaba el saber que lo iba a excitar hasta llevarlo a la locura.

La paciencia de Edward tenía un límite, y su castaña no hacía más que tentarlo. La vio acariciarse y tirar de su vestido hasta dejar sus generosos pechos al aire. ¡Diablos, no llevaba brasier!. Su verga latió con desesperación bajo la tela de sus pantalones, ansiando ser tocada, pero no, él no lo haría, dejaría ese trabajo para su Bella. Gimió y tiró de su bivirí, agradeciendo al cielo que las gotas de agua refrescaran su piel ardiente. Los ojos de su ángel se posaron en su pecho desnudo, recorriéndolo con lasciva admiración. Bella sonrió y volvió a centrar su atención en el tubo frente a ella, meciendo su cuerpo alrededor de éste con magistral equilibrio a pesar del agua que se escurría por este. Edward estaba estático viendo cómo el agua seguía corriendo en medio de sus montes, adhiriendo su cabello a su rostro sonrojado y a sus hombros desnudos, ella estaba tentándolo, enloqueciéndolo de una manera sobrehumana.

-Diablos, Bella, me pones duro con sólo mirarte… - dijo Edward recorriendo la poca distancia que los separaba, perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba al verla lamer el tubo en toda su extensión mientras se acariciaba los pechos – ¡maldición!

Bella contuvo el aliento cuando los labios de Edward arremetieron con fuerza contra ella, empujándola hasta que su espalda desnuda chocó contra el duro metal. Estuvieron a punto de doblársele las rodillas y perder el sentido cuando la boca de Edward atacó sus pezones, chupando y tirando de ellos con la boca y manos, meciendo su erección sobre su hinchado clítoris haciéndola empapar sus bragas dolorosamente.

-Estas temblando Bella – gruñó el cobrizo desnudando a su castaña.- ¿te pone húmeda el ver lo duro que me pones? –Bella gimió -¿quieres que entierre mi verga en tu apretado coño?

Bella no pudo más que asentir turbada por tantas emociones, deseaba sentir a Edward dentro de ella, ser una con él. Y sabía que no tendría que esperar mucho más…

Extendió la mano por detrás de ella, sintiendo su caliente mano abrasar la piel desnuda de sus nalgas, las apretó y sonrió al verla respingar nerviosa. –Tranquila – susurro poniendo ambas manos sobre las tiras de la tanga. Bajándole las bragas despacio, hasta tenerla completamente desnuda, besando cada porción de piel que tenía a su alcance en su acenso hasta sus labios.

-Hueles tan bien preciosa – dijo Edward deteniéndose un momento en su sexo palpitante – abre las piernas para mi Bella – pidió ansioso.

¡Diablos! Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le había tocado el sexo, que su clítoris empezó a latir y ella abrió las piernas como una autómata – tócame Edward – gimoteó.

Edward se arrodilló frente a ella, el piso estaba completamente empapado, y el detector de incendios ya se había apagado. Vio a Bella, jadeante y con los ojos cerrados, agarrándose del tubo con esfuerzo, con las piernas abiertas para él, ofreciéndole su dulce coño sólo para él, y no pudo más que sentirse satisfecho. Movió su mano hasta su centro, sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba al ver cómo le empapaba la mano con sus fluidos.

Bella gimió fuerte entregándose a la sensación de los dedos de Edward explorando su palpitante sexo, introduciéndole primero un dedo y luego otro. Tocándola, desesperándola, apretando con su pulgar su clítoris en torturantes caricias. Bella se movió contra la mano de Ed, buscando más contacto. Edward sonrió más complacido y aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos, reemplazando su pulgar con su boca. Chupó y lamió, escuchándola gemir extasiada, tirando de ese pequeño botoncito que la haría estallar de placer.

Bella gritó loca de placer sintiendo la lengua de Edward bañándola con lengüetazos implacables, bebiendo de los jugos que desprendía su excitado coño mientras la follaba con sus dedos. No podía soportarlo, eran demasiadas sensaciones para ella. Tuvo que sostenerse del tubo con todas sus fuerzas cuando las piernas le comenzaron a fallar. Edward sintiendo su coño contraerse contra sus dedos, aumentó sus implacables lamidas sobre su clítoris, hasta que Bella ya no lo pudo resistir, tensándose y arqueándose se dejó ir en la boca de su cobrizo en un orgasmo salvaje que le destrozó los sentidos. Los dedos de Edward siguieron moviéndose dentro de ella, aumentando las olas de placer, impulsándose dentro de los pliegues de su contraída vagina, llevándola una vez más al límite de un nuevo orgasmo.

Una sonrisa arrogante se extendió en el rostro del oji-verde, complacido del placer que le había dado a su castaña. Se alejó perezosamente de ella y la observó, maravillado de su asombrosa belleza.

Bella, con las mejillas arreboladas y el corazón desbocado, se sintió divina, amada, única, viendo cómo Edward la recorría con la mirada cargada de amor y deseo mientras iba despojándose de sus prendas.

El coño le volvió a palpitar con deseo y sintió sus jugos bañar sus pliegues cuando vio, por fin, la majestuosa verga, larga, gruesa y tirante. – ¡Diablos! Es más grande de lo que me imaginé… - exclamó con la imperiosa necesidad de tener la dura polla dentro de su vagina.

Edward sonrió recorriendo su polla con su mano mientras se acercaba a ella, con la otra mano tomo la nuca de Bella acercándola hasta tener sus labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos y dijo – última pregunta…

-Edward… - gimió la castaña molesta por seguir con ese torturante juego.

-Shshh… -bisbiseo Edward. Bella aguardó expectante sintiendo su dura verga acariciar los pliegues de su concha inflamada.- princesa… ¿Quieres ser mía para siempre?

-Interesante manera de pedirlo – dijo Bella sorprendida, haciéndolo reír.

-Contesta – la urgió él, hundiendo la punta de su polla un poco más en su coño.

-Ya soy tuya… - gimió buscando unir sus sexos.- por siempre… - jadeo sintiéndolo moverse en su entrada.

Bella dirigió su mirada a la polla de Edward, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente durante un segundo. Había sentido lo grande que era, pero teniéndolo frente a frente, era inmenso. – Eso es monstruoso… -gimoteó ansiosa por tenerlo dentro, ya.

Edward se acarició la polla para ella, permitiéndole ver lo que estaba a punto de obtener. Sonrió de lado y ella trago saliva. – Ven cielo, voltéate y ponte en cuatro…

El gemido de Bella resonó en el cuarto vacío, ansiosa por la nueva posición se dejó caer en el suelo, abriendo las piernas para que Edward pudiera tener una perfecta vista de su inflado y húmedo coño.

Su pene palpitó en sus manos por la deliciosa visión, él se agachó hasta estar arrodillado tras de ella, inclinándose sobre su espalda para lamer las gotas de sudor que corrían mezcladas con el agua del lugar. Bella se estremeció sintiendo la punta adentrarse entre sus pliegues, sintiendo la deliciosa caricia de las manos de Edward sobre sus caderas y espalda, mientras repartía besos húmedos en la piel que tenía a su alcance.

Edward era grande, y lo sabía, así que en lugar de sumergirse en ella, fue tanteando su entrada. Entrando y saliendo de ella, sintiendo su vagina cerrarse a su entorno. Tan apretada y húmeda, que sería fácil para él correrse en ese mismo instante. Tuvo que hacer junta de todo su aplomo para cuando sumergió toda su polla en su apretado y resbaladizo coño, esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a la invasión.

"_¡Diablos, era tan perfecta!" _

Una vez que ella se acostumbró a su tamaño, empujó con fuerza recibiendo con placer los gritos de satisfacción de su diosa. Su coño se contrajo alrededor del pene de Edward haciéndolo sisear, el embate se hizo más salvaje y profundo conforme el placer los iba envolviendo en un abismo de sensaciones. Los jugos de Bella chorreaban hasta empapar los testículos de Edward, mientras sus jadeos y contracciones iban en aumento. Ella estaba tan cerca de correrse, y él deseaba con todo su ser escucharla gritar su nombre…

-Vamos amor, córrete para mí – susurró en su oído, empezando a atacar su clítoris con su mano buscando llevarla hacia el su tercer orgasmo.

-¡Edward! –gritó sintiéndolo penetrarla con fuerza, envolviéndola en esa vorágine de placer. Dejándose ir sobre la palpitante verga que se seguía moviendo dentro de ella.

Edward salió de ella sin haber terminado, atrayéndola hacía él para besarla. Introduciéndole la lengua mientras la acariciaba con sus dedos.

-No te has corrido – se quejó Bella, siendo poco consciente al sentir los dedos de Edward tentando de nuevo su entrada.

-Tengo otra idea en mente… - dijo girándola hasta tener su polla frotándose entres sus nalgas - ¿me dejas follarte el culo amor? – preguntó mordiéndole el hombro.

-¡Santa mierda! – exclamó Bella emocionada – sí, claro que sí…

Edward sonrió complacido, sabiendo que él y Bella compartían muchas cosas, entre ellas sus perversiones y su hambre por el sexo salvaje. ¡Mierda, era un maldito suertudo!

Bella estaba agitada, demasiado excitada y ansiosa, al borde de otro orgasmo con sola idea de tener a Edward dándole por su apretado orificio. Había fantaseado tantas veces con él follándola de todas las formas posibles, que le dolía el coño pensando en que pronto eso se haría realidad.

Edward esparció los jugos de Bella y empezó a frotarlos en su ano, metiendo un dedo y luego otro maravillándose de lo apretada que estaba. Gruñó presionando la punta de su gruesa polla en los apretados músculos de su ano para cuando éstos se cerraron sobre ella haciéndolo sisear. Bella sabía que eso ardía, pero poco le importó impulsando su culo al encuentro del miembro de Edward hasta sentir que traspasó sus barreras.

-¡Diablos!…- gritó desquiciada- se siente tan bien…

-¡Oh Bella! – gimió Edward empalándola por completo empezándose a mover violentamente contra ella.

Los jadeos y quejidos de placer de su castaña no hacían más que instarlo a ir más a fondo, y que lo jodan ahí mismo si él no lo estaba disfrutando tanto como ella. Con una mano le masajeó los senos mientras que con la otra atacaba su clítoris en caricias incansables, quería hacerla correrse una vez más.

Su clítoris estalló, haciéndola gritar, sintiendo como Edward le mordía la nuca mientras ella se retorcía bajo él, con el cuarto o quinto orgasmo de la noche. Desesperada y sedienta, se giró hacia él, en busca de sus labios mientras Edward la penetraba cada vez más rápido.

-Córrete otra vez para mí amor… - pidió su cobrizo metiendo un par de dedos en su contraído coño.

¡Maldición! No podía hablar, estaba atrapada en una dimensión en la que sólo tenía permitido sentir la caliente verga de su bombero dándole con fuerza por el ano mientras la penetraba con sus dedos por su coño. ¡Iba a morir ahí mismo de tanto placer!

-Vamos cielo, termina conmigo – gruñó Edward sobre sus labios.

Bella jadeaba y apenas podía moverse, tenía el cuerpo empapado en sudor y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero se sentía tan completa, femenina y saciada que no le importó agotar sus últimas energías para impulsar sus caderas en busca de la última estocada que la haría abandonarse en el abismo de un descomunal orgasmo.

Los músculos del sexo de Bella se contrajeron sobre los dedos de Edward, y las vibraciones se intensificaron en los músculos de su ano, exprimiendo el miembro de Edward sacando todo de él. Un grito gutural escapó de su garganta cuando se dejo ir llenando a Bella con su semilla caliente. El agotamiento lo embargó y con pereza tuvo que retirarse para no aplastarla. ¡Diablos, los músculos aún le temblaban!

Sostuvo a su ángel con delicadeza y la levanto del suelo, para besarla con cariño. Dios, la amaba demasiado y temía haber sido un poco brusco con ella…

-A sido… el… mejor… puto sexo de… mi vida – dijo ella colgándose de su cuello para no caer. Su rostro resplandecía y aún jadeaba, pero la felicidad y el amor brillaban en sus ojos dándole tranquilidad a su cobrizo.

-Y aún nos queda todo el resto de la noche… -prometió Edward acariciándole la espalda.

-¿Pues qué estamos esperando? – sonrió seductoramente su castaña tomando el miembro de Ed con una mano.

-Bella… - gruño él haciéndola reír, empezando a atacar su cuello.

-¿Edwrard? –gimió ella poco después.

-¿Sí amor? –dijo su cobrizo distraído.

-Tus manos…

-Lo siento.

-No importa…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Aclaraciones: **

**-Pun Glib:** irresistibles masitas al vapor, rellenas de carne de cerdo y langostinos en salsa de coco y maní.

**-Magret de pato:** deliciosos cortes de pato en salsa de especias a la parrilla.

**-Kahnom tua paeb:** macitas rellenas de soya.

-**Importante: **No tengo intenciones de continuar esta historia, salvo que sea con un epílogo de la boda. Pero está en verse ^^, como se los dije al inicio, es un two shot.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Les gustó? ^^

Espero que sí, y que sobre todo me disculpen por la demora. Mi problema no es la falta de inspiración, sino la escasez de tiempo. Pero bueno, paciencia no más.

Nos vemos pronto en una nueva aventura.

Besos reinas ^^

PD. Por cierto, la siguiente actualización es de "Guilty Pleasure". Y sí, lamento haber tenido algo abandonada esta historia… pero bueno, espero poder reivindicarme con el capítulo que se viene (Yes!, por fin llegamos a la isla ^^).

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Patty

_"Tal vez sea posible controlar los pensamientos, pero difícilmente se podrá dejar de pensar. No dispongo de la serenidad suficiente para alojarlo todo, de modo que me veo obligado a deshacerme de algo. Cada cierto tiempo me veo obligado a sentarme con lápiz y papel para vaciarme de pensamientos" Jostein Gaarder._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿REVIEWS? ^^**

Háganme feliz y denle al sexy botoncito de abajo.

A más reviews, consideraré lo del epilogo ^^ jajaja.

36


End file.
